Naruto's fear
by Ami Kada
Summary: this is Naruto's BIGGEST fear and the only 1 who can calm naruto down is.....you guessed it sasuke uchiha


Crash! Naruto jumped at the sound of thunder outside his small apartment window. Naruto was afraid of thunderstorms, accually, he was deadly afraid. Naruto started to panic. He hated being alone during a storm. He headed strait to the phone. Not many storms occured, but when they did, Naruto would always phone his best friend Sasuke, the only person who knew of his fear. He dialed the number and waited, fearfully, to hear Sasuke's voice. 

"Hey, Dobe, is that you?" Sasuke sounded wide awake, which was wierd considering it was almost 1am.

"Sas-s-Sasuke! He-help...me...!" Naruto whimpered.

"Hey, calm down. Shh, shh. It's OK, I already have my shoes on and I'm heading out. Just wait there." Naruto put down the phone before another word was said.

By the time Sasuke got to Naruto's apartment, Naruto was sitting on the couch, huddled into a ball. He was slightly shaking. Sasuke walked slowly towards Naruto and sat closely next to him. He then wrapped his arms around the frightened boy and started to rock him back and fourth. A few minutes rolled by and Sasuke noticed that Naruto had started to cry. He sniffled a few times and looked up at Sasuke.

"How...How did you, how did...you...know that I...needed you?" His blue eyes where full of fear, but comfort at the same time.

"Silly Dobe, right when I heard thunder...I knew you where going to...you know, need me. You always do. I guess I'm just used to it, thats all." Another crash of thunder sounded and Naruto jumped. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto and brought him closer.

"Don't worry, It'll be fine." Sasuke calmly said to Naruto, who was crying harder than before. Naruto sat in Sasuke's arms until the storm stopped. At least the power didn't go out, like last time... Sasuke thought to himself while he craddled Naruto in his lap.

"Look, Naruto, the storm is gone. Everything is fine. You should go get some sleep." He said once the storm stopped. Sasuke lifted Naruto and carried him into his bedroom. He placed Naruto on his bed and covered him with a blanket. Sasuke was about to leave when he heard Naruto.

"Sasuke! No...don't, don't leave me!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. Sasuke looked back to see the boy sitting up, once again, crying. Sasuke walked back over to Naruto and sat next to him. He lifted Naruto's chin so he could see right into his eyes.

"Silly, Dobe...I wont leave if you don't want me to..." Sasuke lightly kissed Naruto's fourhead and layed down, pulling Naruto with him.

"I'm right here." Sasuke embraced Naruto as he layed there, next to him. Naruto hugged him back, as if his life depended on it.

Sasuke couldn't sleep, so he just layed there, in Naruto bed, looking at the smaller boy peacefully sleep. He's so cute, just sleeping there. Cuter than last time, even. Just then Naruto woke up and looked at Sasuke.

"Sas-Sasuke? What time is it? Why are you not sleeping?" Naruto looked alittle worried.

"Shh, it's about four. I couldn't sleep. Are you OK now?" Naruto blushed lightly. He tried looking away to hide it from Sasuke.

"Yeah, I think so." Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and put his lips next to Sasuke's ear. "Thank you, Sasuke." He whispered. He moved back infront of Sasuke and noticed that he, too was blushing. Naruto leaned forwards and placed a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek, then layed his head on Sasuke's chest and fell back to sleep.

"Good night, Dobe."

"Don't...call me...that..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Naruto awoke to find that Sasuke had fallen asleep at some time. He just stayed still, admiring Sasuke as he silently slept. He was recalling the events that had happened the night before when he remembered a certain kiss he placed on the cheek of a certain Uchiha who he was admiring right then. His eyes widened a bit, but then he calmed down to make sure that he didn't wake Sasuke. I guess it wasn't that bad. It is Sasuke, after all.

"Mmmbnn...arg." Sasuke moaned as he started to stir. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before his eyes focused enough to see beautiful blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hey, Dobe. How are you?" Sasuke tried to sit up but was stopped by a clinging Naruto. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's mid-section and pulled him up with him.

"You're not still panicked, are you?" Sasuke gave Naruto a slight squeaze and looked him in the eye.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I just didn't want you to go yet. I like it when you hug me." Naruto gave a hug back to Sasuke and kissed his nose. Nuzzling into Sasuke's neck Naruto whispered, "You're my only friend." Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he took in the last words spoken. What?

"What? Don't you have any other friends?" Naruto shook his head and pulled Sasuke tightly against his chest.

"No, just you. But thats all I need." Naruto moved back and started to shuffle out of bed. He sleeply crawled out into the kitchen and started to make Ramen for breakfast. Still in the room, Sasuke sat wide-eyed as he continued hearing the words that came from Naruto's mouth. No friends? None at all, except for me? But, no! That's not supposed to happen! Sasuke arrived in the kitchen shortly after Naruto. He sat in one of the wooden chairs at the table and waited for Naruto to bring the ramen. When Naruto finally came, Sasuke took his bowl and slurped a mouthful into his mouth. Nervousness plainly written on his face.

"Uh, Naruto? No matter what happens in life, we'll always be friends, right?" Naruto looked up and stared at Sasuke for a long time before answering.

"Well, of course. Why do you ask? Nothing's happened, right?" Naruto held his breath as he waited for a reply. Sasuke shook his head slightly but that alone didn't convince Naruto. "Come on, Sasuke. You can tell me. It's me you're talking to!" Naruto grinned and finished off his ramen in lightning speed.

Sasuke groaned but finally gave in. "Well, I'm afraid that our friendship will be lost if I told you this. And I care too much about you to put that on the line." Tears started to show themselfs as Sasuke spoke. Naruto noticed a tear running down Sasuke's face and placed a hand on his sholder for comfort. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with saddened eyes.

He chuckled and said, "Hhn, this isn't supposed to be a bad think, yet I'm crying!" Sasuke wiped his eyes and chuckled again. "You'd probably think that it really stupid, anyways."

"Try. Me." Sasuke looked up to see that Naruto now had a serious look on his face, something that scared him a little. Sasuke sighed.

"Promise that you won't run, get mad, hit me or even laugh?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke continued. "Well, ever since the first time I came over because of a storm I've had this 'feeling' in the pit of my stomache. It grows every time I come over and I guess last night really made it stand out. You're my best friend, I know that. But this feeling...I think it's..." Sasuke swallowed hard.

"Love."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's mouth was hanging slightly open, his eyes wide. He could see a serious look on Sasuke's face, yet a deep blush had covered it as well. What? He..What? But, I... Naruto's brain wouldn't work properly. As he was trying to make sense of the words in his head, he noticed Sasuke lower his head. You could easily see the sadness.

"See? You don't even have anything to say..." Sasuke pushed his chair back and stood up. "...I'll just be going now..." He turned to leave but was stopped by a tight hand wrapped around his wrist.

"No, don't...go. I'm just not use to..." He was cut off by Sasuke's low voice, sounding as if the tears were going to start at any second.

"What? Another guy liking you?!" He all but screamed.

"No! I'm not use to someone accually...feeling the same way as me, I've never had anyone return the feeling before." Naruto blushed and noticed that Sasuke had stopped pulling. He just stood there, motionless.

"What? You mean..." Suddenly a pair of arms flew around Sasuke and held him in the most powerful embrace either one had ever felt. Naruto placed his lips next to Sasuke's ear and spoke softly.

"I. Love. You...too." The two boys just stood there in eachothers arms before Sasuke cleared his throat, getting ready to speak. A small smirk crossed his lips as he began.

"I-" But before Sasuke could say another word, Naruto pulled away and pressed his lips to Sasuke's in a kiss. It was short, but sweet. Pulling away, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke's deep red blush that had now started to cover his neck. Naruto smiled sweetly and leaned into another, more passionate, kiss. Sasuke returned it and the two battled for dominance, Sasuke winning in the end. He licked at Naruto's bottom lip, and gained entry to his mouth. As thier tounges rubbed and carressed eachother Naruto moaned softly. He loved the taste of Sasuke. Once out of breath, they broke away, panting.

"Dobe..."

"Don't call me that!" Naruto whispered playfully.

"Well..." Sasuke thought about it for a few seconds before continuing. "Are we...a couple?" Sasuke's blush had gone away and was replaced by a small smile, not a smirk, but a real smile. Naruto rested his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck and lightly kissed his ear.

"Sure, if you want us to be." Naruto whispered, smiling back at Sasuke who just nodded.


End file.
